Vampire Game Kisses
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: I got the idea from Vampire Kisses. Ishtar has fiance, but then she meets Duzell? Will she stay with Darres, her fiance, or will she go with the mysterious, but handsome Duzell? summary sucks, just read to find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Judal. If I did, Duzell would not have died again in the end and he and Ishtar would've ended up together. I don't own anything in this story.

A/N: Alright I got this idea from Vampire Kisses, I've been reading those books and this idea is from Book one. VAMPIRELG please forgive me for a little piece of information in the begining of story. Before I start babbling, On with the story! Oh this story takes place in the future, like in our Era.

Chapter 1: Duzell

Ishtar sighed as she walked out from her college class. She wanted to become a teacher, but she was getting so behind in the work that she doubted she could get that far. She looked up when she heard someone calling her name. It was her cousin, Falan.

"Hey Ishtar! How was class?"

"A killer. Hey lets go and get a bite to eat." Ishtar and Falan walked off campus and walked to Burger King. While eating they heard a guy call their names. Illsaide, Vord, and Darres slided into the booths.

"Oh hey guys. How was classes?" Illsaide just rolled his eyes and stayed silent.

"They were fun, Falan! I got to fire a gun!" Vord beemed.

"Really?" Darres coughed before Vord could go into details.

"Did you guys hear?"

"Hear what Darres?" Ishtar asked.

"That someone is moving into the Castle, just down the road from the College." Ishtar rolled her eyes.

"Impossible. That place has been abandoned for centuries. Darres surely you've gotten your information mixed up." Darres grabbed Ishtar's hand.

"Do you doubt me?" Vord whistled.

"A lover's quarrel. . ." Ishtar closed her eyes. '_I keep forgetting. At the end of the Trimester, Darres and I will be getting married. I don't know if I should though.'_ Thats when a young man with brown hair (A/N: I have no idea what he really looks like so I'm making up his discription. Its Rishas, ok people.) and blue eyes walked in. He went right up to the counter and ordered hamburgers that were rare. Ishtar raised her eyebrow.

"Hey guys, check out the hottie." Falan said, getting glares from both Vord and Illsaide. The man turned around and saw them all gawking at him. His eyes hardened into a glare before turning away from them. Falan snorted.

"Rude. Thats all I'm saying." Ishtar chuckled at her cousin, and then sighed. Thats when she overheard the man's and the cashiers conversation.

"So who are the rare hamburgers for? You don't look like one to eat hamburgers like this."

"Their for my master. If you'll just hand me the bag now, I'll be going." The cashier shook his head.

"I don't think I should give you this. . ." The man made a grab for the bag, but the cashier was faster.

"I think its time for you to go." The man snorted.

"My master will be here tonight. . .You can COUNT on that." The man stalked out of Burger King. Ishtar raised both her eyebrows.

"Guys we HAVE to be here tonight!"

"Why?"

"I want to see who his master is." Darres sighed.

"Ishtar. . ." Ishtar put her finger against Darres' mouth.

"No Darres, I'm making the decisions, not you this time." Darres grunted before going back to his fries.

~Later that night~

Ishtar was driving with Falan in her new black Surburban. Falan was talking about how interesting it will be when they get to Burger King. Ishtar glanced at her.

"Its probably just going to end up with that mans master sueing the resturant. Thats what usually happens."

"True, but- OH MY GOSH! ISHTAR WATCH OUT!!" Ishtar looked at the road and saw someone just before she hit the person. Ishtar slammed on the brakes, and started to pant with Falan.

"WHERE DID HE COME FROM?!" Ishtar yelled. '_I was going slow and he wasn't there two minutes ago!'_

"I DON'T KNOW! ISHTAR GET OUT AND CHECK IF HE'S OKAY!" Ishtar climbed out of her Surburban, Falan followed, just in case Ishtar needed help. The man was laying on his back a couple of feet away. He had long platinum hair, wearing all black, and he was pale.

"Ishtar. . .Is he dead?"

"I don't think so. . .I don't think I hit him hard enough."

"Ishtar you have a Surburban. Even if you hit a car, YOU would think you didn't hurt it hard enough. Especially since you bought a HEAVY DUTYone!" Ishtar rolled her eyes and walked over to the man.

"Hello? Are you alright?" She knelt beside his body and checked to see if he had a pulse. She felt none.

"Ishtar is he okay?"

"Falan. . .He has no pulse." Ishtar picked up his body and almost fell over. '_For someone who doesn't look very muscular, is very heavy!'_ She slowly carried him to her Surburban and placed him in the back seat. Falan spat out the water she had been drinking.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking him to the hospital. Its the least I can do for hitting him." Ishtar and Falan got back in the Surburban and started driving. Falan was watching the body.

"You know he doesn't look normal. . ."

"What do you mean Falan?"

"Well, I've just never seen someone as pale as he is."

"True." As Falan was watching the body, his eyes opened to reveal reddish eyes. Falan's eyes widened.

"I. I. . .Ish. . .Ishtar!"

"What?" Falan pointed at him as he slowly sat up.

"HE'S BACK FROM THE DEAD!!!!!" Falan screamed as the man stared at them both. He had to cover his ears at the sound of her scream.

"Falan! Stop screaming!" Falan fainted after a few seconds though. Ishtar stopped her Surburban and looked at him.

"How come you had no pulse?" He looked at her.

"What do you mean? I have a pulse."

"Not when I felt your neck." The man narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you hit me?"

"Look, I'm sorry about that okay? I didn't see you. One moment your not there, the next you magically appear in front of me." He raised his eyebrow.

"Magically? There's nothing "magical" about being hit by a Surburban."

"I'm sorry okay?!" He looked away from her.

"So where were you taking me?"

"The hospital, but I see that of no need now."

"Precisely. Now can you take me to Burger King."

"Why that resturant?"

"I have a bone to pick with the manager. For not letting my servant leave with rare hamburgers." Ishtar's eyes widened. '_This is that mans master!'_

"I'll take you there." She started up the Surburban, watching him out of the corner of her eyes. He was studying his nails.

"My name is Duzell."

"I'm Ishtar and thats Falan."

"Ah the screaming one."

"She doesn't scream all the time. You just really scared her." Ishtar continued to drive, knowing that when they reached Burger King, that there would be a big commotion. She glanced at the engagement ring on her finger, before taking it off and hiding it. '_I'm sorry Darres, but I'm not going through with this.'_

Alright review! Let me know how it was!


End file.
